


Back In Time

by shadowglove88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: In an AU future where Voldermort wins, an accident in the supplies closet send Draco back in time to the days of the Marauders. To his horror he's sorted into GRYFFINDOR and the father of his rival, James Potter, suddenly won't leave him alone.





	Back In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slash. COMPLETELY uncannon. Malfoy and James are somewhat out of character. Otherwise they'd never end up together, you all must know that by now! Lol.
> 
> This is an old story I'm migrating to Ao3.

Draco was going to sue the  _whole of Hogwarts_.

Making a face as he brushed the fairy dust off of his robes and sneezed once or twice, he shook his platinum blonde mane of hair and  _finally_  the door to the potions supply room opened. First of all the potions master had had the  _galls_  to ask him to go get some things for him as if he were just a mere house elf, and  _then_  the door had closed shut on Draco and all the bottles of fairy dust (and other assorted dusts that glittered) had exploded all around him.

It was a miracle that he hadn't been cut with all the flying glass.

Ready to march straight to the Headmaster and let him hear about this (there were certain privileges one got when the Headmaster was your godfather) the young man threw open the door and ignored the students in the classroom as he shook his hair once more, the glittery dust falling around him, sparkling in the light.

He'd tried his wand to get rid of the mess, but for reason it wouldn't work, so with as much dignity as a Malfoy could have while covered and dripping glittery dust he walked passed the classroom that'd gone silent, and ignored the unfamiliar voice calling for him to stop.

Grumbling darkly to himself about custom made robes and being sure that the stinking Gryffindorks were all behind this somehow, that annoying Potter at the center of it of course, Draco didn't look where he was going until he bumped into someone and both fell to the ground at the impact.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco snarled in anger, but then his eyes landed on the person he'd run into and those ice blue eyes widened. "Professor Lupin?"

And yet this version of Professor Lupin was  _young_ , he looked around  _his_  age.

Draco's eyes widened even further. "Professor Lupin? What happened? You look so  _young_!" He blinked. "Did something happen to the whole school while I was locked in the supply room or did it just happen to you?"

Somehow he was beginning to doubt that Potter had something to do with this. Lupin  _was_  his favored teacher after all, he nor his stupid little friends would do anything to Lupin. And anyway, since the defeat it wasn't like Potter had been in any jovial mood to be pulling pranks anyway.

"E-excuse me?" Professor Lupin asked, blinking in surprise.

By now Draco was worried, but he dared not show it because Malfoys just  _didn't show emotion_ , and he'd already shown surprise when he'd seen his Dark Arts teacher in all his awkward youth.

"Is this some assignment we're going to have to do? A, I don't know, I can't think of any way how being younger would help further the dark arts or defense against it." He made a face. "Did Headmaster Snape approve of this?" He sneered. "Did the  _Dark Lord_  give you permission to do this?" He tilted his head to the right, confused. "Or is this some unusual reaction to something you took due to your lycantrophy?"

He didn't exactly understand  _why_  professor Lupin went white as a sheet when he said that last word.

It wasn't as if the fact that their Dark Arts professor was a werewolf was some big surprise. Everyone knew of it.

There weren't any secrets now that the Dark Lord had won the victory over Potter, or, better said, now that Potter had admitted defeat and made a Wizards Oath before the whole Wizarding World to be the Dark Lord's most faithful servant.

All of it to save the life of one frizzy-headed Weasley.

The Boy Who Lived's oath had shook the whole Wizarding World, and in the end they'd all just followed his example and given in. Some had been harder than others, like Professor Lupin, who'd only eventually sworn his own Wizarding Oath because the Dark Lord had promised him sole guardianship of the young boy Potter... and Potter had begged him to accept it, not to die and leave him alone.

Draco would have been lying if he said he hadn't felt somewhat jealous of the adoration and loyalty their professor had for Potter. He acted more like a father with the Gryffindor than Draco's father ever had.

Professor Lupin looked terrified, stuttering and stammering something Draco just couldn't understand.

"Yeah, uhuh, good luck with getting back to your forties, Professor Lupin." Draco snorted, turning his back on his fidgety and odd professor, beginning to stalk towards where his godfather's office was.

Ever since Hogwarts had been reopened after the end of the War things had changed. Defense Against The Dark Arts became two separate classes, Dark Arts and Defensive Arts, both taught by professor Lupin, and Draco's godfather had become the newest Headmaster of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Also, there were very few exceptions to muggles being let into the school. Hardly any but those who'd had some ancestry of magic in their veins, or if they came from important or rich muggle families who could continue to support the rebuilding of the Wizarding World were accepted. Other than that, only if the power manifested in the muggle born child was  _great_  did they allow him/her entrance.

In the end, it was all about  _power_ , not purity of the blood.

But Draco couldn't call his Lord a hypocrite and live, so he just ducked his head and minded his own business.

"Hey you!" A voice echoed behind him in the hallway, sounding breathless.

Draco ignored it because  _no one_  spoke to the future Lord Malfoy that way, so obviously the person was calling for someone else.

 _Idiot, my godfather doesn't allow the same misbehavior in the halls Dumbledore did. He'll get detention for sure_.

He was going to run his hand through his hair but he lifted it and more glitter fell off of it, cascading around him.

Draco sneered in disgust.

"HEY!" The voice continued to call.

Draco shook his head as he continued to try and brush the abominable glitter off of his custom made robes.

The robes were yet another thing that'd changed in Hogwarts since the War ended, these looking more elegant and sleek than the frumpy things Dumbledore had had them wearing.

" _Glitter boy!_ " There were hurried footsteps close behind him.

Draco stopped in his tracks, anger and fury churning inside of him at the show of utter disrespect. In seconds he'd pulled out his wand, twirled on his heel, and had his majestic wand pointed at the boy behind him. The boy had come to a halt and was looking at him in shock, he obviously hadn't expected the wand in his face.

Draco was about to mutter the ugliest spell he could think of on the spot when he got a good glimpse of the boy he was about to hex and his silver eyes widened in shock.

It was Potter.

But it  _wasn't_.

The resemblance was uncanny, only  _this_  Potter was actually quite handsome, and his eyes were  _brown_ , not emerald green like the  _other_  Potter.

_Does Potter have another relative who just joined Hogwarts? Why wasn't I in the know of this?_

The Potter-look-alike just stared at Draco in silence before a smile split open on his face, it was quite goofy actually. The guy's glasses hung low on his nose but he wasn't even trying to fix them. He was only grinning at Draco. "You're very pretty."

Draco froze in horror.

 _Pretty_?

Had-had he just called him  _pretty?!_

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, grip tightening on the wand, hex right on the tip of his tongue.

"J-James!" Professor Lupin got in the middle of them.

Draco put down his wand because even his family name wouldn't get him out the problems he'd get in if he hexed a professor by accident.

Professor Lupin didn't look frightened anymore, but he looked suspicious, and overly curious. He put his hand on the chest of the Potter-look-alike before turning to Draco. "Can I help you?"

That was just like the professor.

He was currently suffering the ill effects of magic gone wrong and he was worrying about his students.

It was all so bloody Gryffindor of him that Draco wanted to puke.

"No, I'm just going to see Headmaster Snape," Draco announced, putting away his wand reluctantly and shaking his head, trying to get rid of the rest of the sparkles and glitter. "That  _dungbat_  Professor Hellion sent me to get some things from the supplies closet and I got trapped and everything bloody  _exploded all over me_."

The one who Professor Lupin had called  _James_  grinned largely. "Headmaster Snape? Good one!" He chuckled. "I like you. You're cute  _and_  funny."

Draco's eyes widened.

_Cute?_

That was  _it_.

He was going to hex that son of a bitch right now!

 _Damn_  the consequences!

Professor Lupin must have been a mind reader because he stepped in front of this  _James_  character once more. "Ah, yes, P-Professor Hellion of-."

"Of Potions of course." Draco frowned, his attention once more reverted to his now young professor. "Are you sure whatever happened to revert you to youth didn't mess with your memory, professor?"

James suddenly stopped laughing and looked from Professor Lupin to Draco and back in confusion.

The young professor ignored him. "Right. Of course. Sorry about that-."

He seemed to be waiting for Draco to say something, but not knowing  _what_  his weird professor wanted, and not exactly  _caring_  what it was either, Draco just shrugged and turned his back on them, walking away again.

He was so into the removal of the infernal glitters that he didn't notice that the two had fallen into step behind him, following him. When he did though he looked behind him and frowned at a guilty looking Lupin and a grinning and  _winking_  James.

Turning back around and ignoring them, Draco reached his godfather's gargoyles and gave the password.

 _Blood Prince_.

And yet  _nothing_.

Draco frowned, why wasn't it working?

"Honeydrops," James announced in amusement to Draco's right, and to Draco's immense  _horror_  the gargoyles jumped aside at  _that_  password.

Why would  _his godfather_  change his password to something like  _Honeydrops_  and why would this no-one  _James_  know about it?

Stalking forwards up the winding stone case, Draco pushed open the door and stormed into the room. His mouth had been open wide, ready to tell his godfather of all the things that were wrong with his life that day…and then he stumbled, eyes wide in horror at what he saw.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind the desk, giving Draco one of his luminous smiles, his eyes with that twinkle he remembered so well before his murder.

"Can I help you, young man?" Dumbledore asked, tilting his head to the right.

Draco's mouth opened and closed, and then it opened and closed again, but he couldn't get a word passed his throat.

 _How are you here? Alive_?

A seat appeared right behind him and Draco fund himself collapsing on it, looking at the Headmaster in disbelief and horror. He even forgot about Professor Lupin and that James character as he just stared at the man that he'd seen murdered before his eyes…

…the murder that still haunted his nightmares up till this day though he dare not ever admit it.

Albus Dumbledore was very much alive, and he even looked  _younger_ , his hair red like a  _Weasley's_ …

Draco narrowed his eyes, looking from the younger,  _alive_  Dumbledore, to the teenaged professor Lupin, and then to the Potter that wasn't Potter.

And then it clicked, his stomach filling with dread as he suddenly stood. "Are you James Potter?" He asked the one who looked so much like Harry Potter, and when the young male gave him a smug smile and nodded with a 'my fame precedes me I see' Draco didn't hesitate one second.

Standing, he gave them his back and hurriedly walked out of the Headmaster's office without one word…

…One sentence running over and over in his head.

_I went back in time._

_I went back in time._

_I went back in time…_

How?

How-the only way he knew this could be done was with a Time-Turner, but he hadn't been anywhere  _near_  a Time-Turner. The Dark Lord had destroyed all of the Time-Turners save one he had on him all the time, making sure that no one could go to the past and change anything.

Granger had tried doing that.

Draco had never been more disgusted or admiring of someone when the news had reached him. Granger had tried going back to the past to kill a child Tom Riddle before Dumbledore even found him in the orphanage as a last, desperate attempt at victory.

Unfortunately for her Voldemort had followed her to the past and killed her before she could do the same to his weaker, more vulnerable self.

It'd broken Potter that he couldn't do more than stand there and watch, not ever go against The Dark Lord for what he'd done, and it'd also driven a wedge between Potty and Weasley, who'd apparently been in love with the mudblood.

 _I'm getting off the topic_.

Finding himself the center of attention in the hallway, Draco ignored the students, used to having eyes on him, and hurried out until he was outside of the castle and by the lake.

Sitting down by the lake he hugged his knees to his chest and looked out at the water.

What was he going to do?

He didn't understand how this had happened…

…and how was he supposed to figure out how to reverse it and go back to his own time if he didn't even know how he'd come to be here?

"You okay?" Someone sat down next to him.

Draco was too tired to snap at the Gryffindor. His silver gaze was on the lake, his voice apathetic. "Go away, Potter."

"Don't wanna," Potter announced in a 'so  _there'_ sorta way that had Draco snorting and shaking his head in disbelief. "So…" Potter obviously couldn't take a hint, no matter how blunt it was. "You obviously know who I am, but I have no idea who  _you_  are."

"Why do you care?" Draco knew he was pouting, refusing to look at the Gryffindor, but he'd just been sent back in  _time against his will_  and the father of his eternal rival was annoying the heck out of him. He had a good excuse to pout!

Potter just grinned at him. "Well, if you want me to keep calling you  _Glitter Boy_ …"

At that Draco turned to look at Potter, giving him his most fierce glare, more than a little unnerved at how it didn't seem to affect the brown-eyed boy the way he intended.

Instead of backing away in fear as any smart wizard would do, Potter just grinned at him, like he was a fun challenge. "So, what's the name?"

Sighing, realizing that he was in a predicament because his just  _being_  here and talking to the annoying prat was most probably changing something in the future, Draco returned his gaze out onto the water. "Draco." He wouldn't give his surname. His father might have graduated by now but Malfoy was  _a very famous_  last name. "Mallory."

"Like the duck?" Potter obviously found this hilarious.

 _That's a mallard you..._ Draco just groaned and closed his eyes. "You got your name, now just  _sod off_." You  _knew_  Draco was at his wits end when he started talking like  _Weasley_.

"You like the lake? Find the squid interesting?"

Draco turned to tell Potter to just stop harassing him and go away to play with Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, when he noticed that Potter didn't look like he was teasing him anymore. He looked like he was seriously curious and interested in the answer.

 _You're odder than your son_.

Sighing, completely deflated, Draco turned to look at the lake. "Yeah, I like looking at the lake. It's, uh, relaxing. I really don't give a rats ass about the squid though."

Potter was watching him with silent intensity, and while it bothered Draco slightly he didn't react, didn't take his silver gaze from the lake.

An odd yet comfortable silence fell upon them as Draco watched the lake and Potter watched Draco.

Finally, unable to bear the intense stare, Draco turned his head to glare slightly at the taller boy. " _What_? You haven't taken your gaze off of me since you finally shut your mouth!"

And then Potter did something confusing.

He… _blushed_.

Tearing his gaze from Draco's face he turned to look out at the lake. "It's, it's just that you're still  _sparkling_."

Draco growled slightly at himself, trying in vain to get rid of the glitter that stuck to him and his clothes fiercely. "I can't get the blasted things off! My magic won't even do it. How blooding disgusting."

"Uhm, well, I think it looks nice." Potter's gaze was now trained intensely on the squid as it broke out of the surface of the water. "You're glittering and shining, like a, I don't know. When you came out of the supplies closet,  _sparkling_ , you caused a couple of accidents because everyone forgot about their cauldrons and potions. You're really quite pretty."

Draco stopped fusing with his robes and turned to look at Potter oddly. "Are you daft in the head or something?"

Potter laughed and turned to look at Draco. "Want me to help you get rid of the glitter?"

"You can do that?" Somehow Draco doubted that Potter knew a spell better than the one he'd been trying.

"'Course I can!" Potter announced smugly, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco. The words were out before Draco could react, and in a flash of light the sparkles and glitter were gone.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and  _maybe_  he was a  _little_ impressed.

Thankfully he was saved from the awkward silence that would stretch on if Potter expected a  _thanks_  by Lupin, who appeared the next second, looking at them in curiosity before telling Draco that the Headmaster had called for him, and telling a complaining Potter that it was time for him to return to his classroom.

Sighing, having had  _no time whatsoever thanks to Potter_  to come up with a believable cover story, Draco followed Lupin back to Dumbledore. Thankfully, however, thanks to his few remarks to Lupin before realizing what was going on both his future professor and the Headmaster had already figured out on their own that he was from the future, and didn't pry…though his comments had sparked their curiosity.

Dumbledore was actually very accommodating, believing since this was an act of what he called 'predestined magic' - Draco had been  _destined_  to travel back in time, and he was going to help him as much as he could. He helped supply Draco with his false identity, and had agreed that only he and Lupin should know the truth of the situation. The only thing he wouldn't accommodate was Draco's desire to be placed in Slytherin once more.

The reason was that Draco would need an ally, and since Lupin was in Gryffindor it only made sense for him to be in Gryffindor as well. Draco had been horrified at the  _thought_  of wearing a red and gold necktie, blanched at the  _disgust_  of living amongst  _lions_ , but in the end it was as Dumbledore wanted, and Draco was officially 'transferred' into Hogwarts, his appearance in the supplies closet of the potions room said to be faulty Apparating.

And so Draco began his last year as a Gryffindor, something he decided to hide in the deepest recesses of his soul whenever he got back to his rightful time. But he had to admit, living in the Gryffindor Tower was better than living in the Slytherin dungeons, and the ambient in the Gryffindor Commons was different as well.

People weren't always constantly on guard, sneering, asserting themselves over each other.

No.

It was, it was  _different_  with the Gryffindors.

They were relaxed, always smiling and helping each other and having a good time.

And despite his off-puttish nature they hadn't given up on him, always saying hello and smiling at him and, well, it was  _weird_.

Weirder even was the fact that Potter  _wouldn't leave him alone_.

Draco genuinely liked Lupin, he could stand Black, Pettigrew made Draco sick with disgust…but Potter? Potter just annoyed the living daylights out of the pureblood.

Honestly.

It was  _exasperating_.

Slowly the first two months of school went by and nothing changed.

Draco hadn't found a way back to his rightful time, he was  _still_  a Gryffindor (beginning to think that the Slytherins of this time were complete  _jerks_ ), and James Potter was  _still_  pestering him nonstop.

Well,  _some_  differences had happened of course.

Draco hadn't planned on it, he hadn't even really realized it was happening, but one day he woke up and realized he was  _getting along with people_ …with even  _Gryffindors_.

He especially got along with Lupin, Evans (Harry's future mother), and the younger version of his godfather, Severus Snape.

It really confused him though.

It wasn't that Draco had asked much about Potter's family, but he was quite sure he'd heard stories about Potter's many attempts at wooing Lily Evans' heart-but he just wasn't seeing it.

Or maybe Potter bugged her whenever Draco wasn't around?

Because all Draco knew was that Potter was the thorn in his side. The boy didn't know when to stop, and Draco had even  _hexed_  him a couple of times to try and get his point across.

But did that stop Potter?

 _No_.

He persisted on.

Much to Draco's chagrin.

"He's just trying to be friendly," Lupin announced apologetically as the four study buddies met in the library to go over their school work-before Potter had barged in, tormented Snape, pestered Draco, and then had been kicked out by  _all four_ of them.

"Friendly my  _ass,_ " Snape snorted darkly, still glaring in the direction Potter had left. "I don't know  _how_ you're friends with him, Lupin. He's distasteful and  _childish_."

"Amen," Evans agreed sourly, reaching over the table to squeeze Snape's hand.

Draco tilted his head slightly in curiosity as he saw the slight blush and smile on his godfather's face.

He-he'd never known his godfather could look like this.

 _Happy_.

Things…they weren't as he'd expected them to be.

Noticing Lupin eyeing him curiously, Draco lowered his gaze to his books and sighed.

"I have to admit though..." Evans announced slowly. "I'm rejoicing in your suffering, Draco."

The platinum blonde looked up in surprise at that.

"Don't take me wrong, I wouldn't wish that brutish, self-centered toerag on  _anyone_ ," Evans was quick to explain. "But before you came around he'd begun to bother me and ask me out on dates. And now, well, he's stopped and he's bothering  _you_ , and while I'm sorry for  _you_  I'm glad for  _me_."

Snape squeezed her hand.

Draco just watched in shocked silence.

Lupin continued to survey him and his reactions curiously.

"So, did you have any girlfriends in Durmstrang?" Lily asked.

Draco frowned slightly. His cover story was that he was an exchange student from Durmstrang, and since he knew Bulgarian it was plausible and believable, but still he was finding it surprisingly  _uncomfortable_  to lie to the small group.

It was almost as if he felt  _guilty_ …

…which was really preposterous!

"There were many girls that flaunted themselves but I never paid them any attention." He replied, eyes on his fingernails. "When you come from a powerful family you never know who really likes you for you and who wants your money. In the end you just wonder, why bother?"

"Sirius feels the same way," Lupin surprised them all by admitting. "It's the reason why he never takes anyone, well, seriously."

"I guess, we're all searching for that one person who can understand and accept us for who we are," Evans whispered.

Draco noticed her rubbing her thumb against the skin of Snape's thumb.

He smirked as he watched them. "Well, Lupin, apparently you and me are the only ones still searching, huh?"

Lupin's eyes widened and then he grinned.

Snape and Evans turned to look at Draco in embarrassment but didn't pull their hands away from each other's.

The next couple of months still found Draco the constant target of James Potter. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. It wasn't as if James had targeted him for bullying, or mean teasing, but Potter was just  _always there_. If a girl came up to talk to Draco, Potter was there, if a boy came to talk to Draco, Potter was there…if Draco went to the lake to get away from people for a while- _Potter was there_.

It was getting to the point that Draco was becoming used to the annoying prat's presence.

"How is it that you always have food?" Draco asked, munching on a chocolate chip cookie, as they sat together by the lake, under one of the many trees, having their own little picnic.

Somehow this had become a routine for them, and Draco still didn't know how to feel about it.

"I know the secret entrance to the kitchens," Potter bragged all smugly, swallowing his last bite of cookie and grinning. "I could show you it one night. We'll sneak out and I'll take you to have a snack or something."

"Don't be daft," Draco snorted. "We'll get caught."

"I have my methods," Potter announced mysteriously.

 _So does Harry_. Draco observed James silently as he compared father and son, and somehow, despite how utterly  _annoying_  James was, the once-Slytherin enjoyed him  _much more_  than his son.  _I wonder if the ability to sneak around the castle and not get caught is something genetic_.

The blonde continued to stare at James, evaluating the differences and similarities between him and Harry.

Potter had suddenly gone quiet.

Draco was witnessing a  _miracle_.

And then,  _and then_  the black haired youth leaned forwards towards Draco, until they were so close he could feel James' breath on his face.

Draco found himself frozen, shocked, eyes wide and heart racing for some unknown reason. There was an oddly intense look in those brown eyes that made it impossible for him to look away, and when James raised his hand to Draco's face and softly brushed his thumb against Draco's bottom lip the blonde nearly had a heart attack.

His heart was racing  _that_  fast.

And then Potter ducked his head and smiled a smile Draco hadn't seen him use before. It wasn't as wide or showy as his other smiles, it was a smaller, more intimidate one as the dark haired boy pulled away and sat back down, looking at the lake with soft contentment.

"You had some crumbs," he offered as an explanation.

Draco stared at him in wide-eyed shock for a moment before clearing his throat and finishing the rest of the cookie with a vengeance, refusing to look at the slightly older boy.

What in the  _world_  had just happened?

And why wouldn't his heart stop its marathon-like race?

Things between them changed somewhat after that incident, with Draco noticing little things that he hadn't noticed before, like Potter's sitting next to him in almost all of their classes together, noticed that no one really came to talk to him whenever Potter was around (not that he was friends with a large group of people), and the way Black always seemed to be grinning teasingly at Potter whenever he was around.

It was all… _confusing_.

As was the fact that he was suddenly more aware of Potter and what he did.

"You're an idiot," sighing and shaking his head, Draco leaned closer and pointed towards the mistake on the scroll. "You keep making the same mistake over and over again. It's like you're doing it  _on purpose_."

"Sorry." And yet Potter didn't really seem all that apologetic.

Draco sighed, not even  _sure_  how he'd ended up doing his homework with Potter. By all rights he did this with Evans, Lupin and Snape, but tonight's study group had been disbanded. Snape was doing extra studies with professor Kragglen,  _Evans_  was doing extra studies with the mediwitch, and  _Lupin_  currently found himself in detention with Black for a prank the latter had committed.

And somehow what'd started out as Draco studying silently and alone in his dorm room (his dorm-mates still out having fun in the Commons) ended up being him and Potter with their assorted work on his bed.

" _Try_  and get it right  _this_  time Potter." Draco scooted back to his side of the bed and returned his attention to his scroll.

"Why do you always do that?"

Sighing in exasperation, Draco looked up at James. "Do  _what_?"

"Call everyone by their surnames?" Potter asked, curious, a little perplexed. "No one calls you  _Mallory_ , they call you  _Draco_ , because that's your name and you are their friend. So why don't you ever call anyone by their first names?"

Because by calling them by their surnames he could still keep a little distance between them, and maybe it wouldn't hurt as much when he had to leave.

"It's just how I am, Potter. Deal with it." He turned his gaze back down on his scroll.

"James."

Draco looked back up in confusion.

"My name is  _James,_ " Potter tried once more. "I want you to call me  _James_."

" _Potter_." Draco sneered.

Those brown eyes narrowed in determination.  _"James_."

" **Potter** _._ " Draco emphasized the name.

" **James** _._ " Potter was incredibly stubborn, if anything.

Only because he didn't have the patience, or the time for this (and James was as bullheaded as a Weasley) Draco finally gave up after thirty minutes of 'Potter' 'James'. "Okay, okay, you win. I'll call you  _James,_ " he sighed, irked at having been defeated by Potter.

Potter was grinning. "Good,  _Dray_."

Draco's eyes widened at that. " _Dray_? What the devil is  _that_?"

"Its my pet name for you," Potter declared proudly.

"Pet. Name?" Draco's teeth clenched as he threw his pillow at the dark haired boy. "Do I look like a bloody  _owl_  to you, Potter?!"

"You said you'd call me James!" Potter protested, voice muffled by the pillow before he tore it from his face.

" _Fine_." Draco growled, irritated by Potter's constant smile.

They continued arguing (or Draco arguing and James grinning agreeably) throughout the night, but somehow they managed to get their homework done before Draco kicked James out of his dorm and told him to go sleep in his own.

After that night James made it a point to call Draco by that  _horrible_  desecration of his name whenever they were alone, thankfully he was smart enough to know that Draco would probably cast an Unforgivable on him if he did it in public. Draco tried to ignore the name as much as possible but in the end he grew used to it, which, he was sure, had been Potter's sinister plot all along.

Somehow,  _somehow_ , he found himself spending more time with James, and even Black joined them as well, though it was mostly to send teasing and knowing glances at James for some odd reason. Draco found his mother's younger cousin interesting and even somewhat comical, but it was always bittersweet.

It was hard for Draco to remember that almost everyone he'd made friends with here was dead, had been  _murdered_ , in his time.

That thought always came up to haunt him whenever he was beginning to get too close to everyone, and was enough to help him pull back, keep that part of him shut off and alienated from them.

"Go away."

James' answer was to plop down on the bed next to him, body stretched out lazily, quite comfortable.

The thought of hexing the guy didn't even cross Draco's mind anymore. Nothing deterred the dark haired boy. When James had his mind set on something he wouldn't let anything get in his way, and he'd eventually get whatever it was he wanted, no matter the obstacles before him.

"You're going to catch this cold." Draco was grumpy and tired and just wanted to sleep. "How did you get into the infirmary anyway?" It was dark and he was sure it was  _way_  passed visiting hours.

"I have my ways," James replied and that same mysterious tone.

Draco could feel his warmth at his back, yet refused to turn towards him. "You can't stay here," he grumbled, keeping his eyes closed and just trying to relax. "I'm sick, I need to rest. I can't take your nonstop babbling tonight."

"I'll be silent."

It was the odd tone in James' voice that kept Draco from arguing that it was impossible for the older boy to be quiet for a  _minute_. He just sighed and got more comfortable on the bed, waiting for James to say something.

The other boy never did.

Finally allowing himself to relax fully, Draco closed his eyes and felt himself drifting to sleep. He couldn't believe that he was comfortable enough, trusting James enough, to fall asleep in his presence, be vulnerable in his presence…

 _I'm just sick and weak, that's all this is_.

But right when he was about to succumb to the darkness of sleep, and he felt an arm go around his waist from a sleeping James, Draco didn't turn around and push him away as he should have. Instead he just sighed and let the warmth from James' body lull him deeper into sleep.

 _I'll hex him when I get better_.

When he'd awoken the next day to his cheek pressed against a surprisingly firm chest, with arms wrapped around his body and James's face resting against the crown of his head, Draco Malfoy nearly had a heart attack.

He'd gone still, unable to understand how they'd ended up in this position. He slowly, fearfully tilted his head upwards, so that he was looking into James' face, unable to believe it.

What exactly was the guy  _doing_?

And why was his heart racing this badly?

Why wasn't he pushing him off?

Why-?  _Why_ -?

And then James groaned in his sleep, tightening his hold on Draco, before his lips descended on Draco's and he was  _kissing_  him.

Draco's silver orbs widened, and while his mind was screaming for him to hex the young wizard to Hades and back, the grip James had on him left Draco immobile (even asleep that brute was stronger than Draco) and Draco found his eyes closing as his lips slowly began to move beneath James'.

The sound of the mediwitch entering the Infirmary shocked Draco out of his trancelike state and to his surprise James pulled away immediately as well.

 _The bastard was_ _ **awake**_.

Without a look in Draco's direction James dove under the bed and was completely hidden from sight the moment the curtain around the bed was flung open and the mediwitch smiled at Draco.

"Morning young Master Mallory." She smiled at him. "How are you feeling today? Any better?"

"I-," Draco gulped, hoping she accredited the blush he  _knew_  was covering his face to his fever. "I think I just hallucinated."

"It'll be the fever." She tsked, disappearing behind the curtain and returning with a vial of potion. "It's been sticking around longer than I expected, but with this last dosage you should be fine and back in your dorm by nightfall."

With a motherly smile she disappeared into her office and closed the curtains.

Draco looked at the vial and downed it in one gulp, tensing when he heard shuffling under his bed.

Silver eyes narrowed, Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast the silencing spell seconds before James Potter scuffled out from under his bed and stood, brushing him off.

James froze his movements when he finally noticed Draco glaring murderously and pointing his wand at him. "Careful where you point that thing, mate."

"What the  _hell_  was  _that_?" Draco hissed, angrier now that he felt his blush returning at the memory of James' arms around him and lips on his.

"Aw c'mon, don't be so mean." James grinned. "Bessy isn't  _that_  ugly! You shouldn't be callin' her a  _that_."

"You know damned well what I'm talking about, Potter!" Reverting to surnames only betrayed just how shaken and furious he was at this moment. "And it's  _not_  the mediwitch!"

James looked away for only a second, his cheeks blushing scarlet, before those determined brown eyes returned and rested on Draco. "Go out with me."

Draco nearly dropped his wand. " _What_?"

"The Hogsmeade outing is tomorrow," James replied, voice decided. "I want you to come with me. As my  _date_."

For a moment Draco's eyes widened in shock and his hold on his wand slackened drastically, but then his eyes narrowed and he clenched his wand so tightly he was momentarily afraid he'd break it. "Get out."

James' eyes widened. "What?"

"Is everything a  _joke_  for you?" Draco hissed, telling himself that he  _wasn't_  hurt. "You know, for a moment I thought you were actually interested in being my friend, but from the beginning everything's been a big fucking joke for you! You're just like Harry! The moment I offer my friendship he showed his true colors just like you did!"

"No! That's not  _true_!" James' eyes narrowed. "I  _want_  you to be my date for Hogsmeade. This  _isn't_  a joke! I'm not pranking you! I  _like_  you!"

"GET OUT!" Draco growled. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

James opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. His eyes narrowed. "I'm not pranking you." And with that he turned and strode out of the infirmary.

Only when the doors shut angrily did Draco get rid of the silencing spell and put his wand on the side table once more.

 _Damn Potters_. He laid back down, looking up a the ceiling.  _Damn them both!_

Wiping at a tear, not exactly sure  _why_  it was making its way down his cheek, Draco sniffled and hugged his pillow close.

His lips still tingled.

 _Damn him_.

When Draco was let out that evening Lupin was there waiting on him, looking a little worse for wear, but considering that the full moon was in a couple of nights it was understandable. "You sure you shouldn't be resting instead of looking after me? Tomorrow night's going to be rough."

Lupin gave him a long look before looking away and clearing his throat. "So everyone knows about me? In the future, I mean?"

Draco wondered at the question. Lupin had been quite obedient to Dumbledore's orders to leave the future alone, so it was interesting to see him disobeying and playing the rebel. "Well, yes, after the War there was no reason for werewolves or vampires or the such to hide anymore. They were given jobs, made equal citizens."

"The War." Lupin was pensive as he said this, before looking up at Draco once more. "Did I fight in this war?"

"Yes."

There was hesitation. "So my side won."

Draco frowned, this was getting into dangerous territory. "No."

Lupin didn't look surprised, instead he looked resigned. "The Dark Lord Voldemort won the war, didn't he?"

"What happened to knowing as little about the future as possible was the best route?" Draco wanted to know, uncomfortable with the topic.

Talk about the War reminded him of how many of his friends were not alive.

"Did you fight in the War?" Lupin ignored the question.

"No, not exactly." Draco looked away, sighing, thinking of his part in helping the Death Eaters enter Hogwarts, and of his inability to kill Dumbledore as had been instructed him. His godfather had had to do the task, his killing curse taking away the life of the man with the eternal twinkle in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Lupin."

"Why don't you know James in your time?" Lupin pressed on. "You recognized me but you didn't recognize him. You recognized everyone but  _him_. Why?"

_Don't make me say it. Please._

Lupin turned to Draco, face serious.

They were alone in the hallway and no one was around to hear their conversation.

" _Draco_." Lupin's eyes were narrowed. "Why didn't you recognize James?"

"Because he's  _dead_!" Draco snapped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He died the year I was born trying to protect his wife and child from The Dark Lord. He was murdered in cold blood. He—he didn't stand a  _chance._ "

Lupin went stiff. "M-m-murdered? W-w-wife and c-c-c-child? D-d-d-dead?"

"Yes, his  _wife_ , Lily Evans." Draco nodded, somewhat angered by the shock on Lupin's face. "They both got the killing curse and died that night, their son survived and everyone thought that he was going to be the savior of the wizarding world, he was even known as The Boy Who Lived, but all he lived to do was surrender to Voldemort right when he had victory because it would mean the death of the woman he loved. He sacrificed the whole world for  _Weaslette_."

If Draco had listened to himself he'd have heard the bitter disappointment in his voice as he spoke of Potter's giving in.

He, he was just so into his tirade that he couldn't stop. "You want to know more? You want to know what happens to Black? To Pettigrew?"

Lupin looked like he wanted to say something, but he only nodded.

"Pettigrew becomes a spy for Voldemort, no one knows exactly when, though most believe that it's during his last year of Hogwarts.  _This_ year." Draco didn't know why he was saying this, why he was doing this. "And it is  _him_  who gives up the location of where Potter and Evans are staying hidden to Voldemort so they can be killed."

Lupin went extremely white, shaking his head, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Black thought  _you_  were the traitor, but he realizes the truth and hurries to Godric's Hollow only to arrive there too late. He's framed for their murders and the murders of some muggles and he's sent to Azkaban," Draco continued on cruelly. "He escapes Azkaban many years later to help James and Lily's son but soon after in a battle in the ministry, during a duel with aunt Bellatrix, he's hit with a spell and falls through the Veil. Oh, and Alice and Frank?  _They_  are tortured so horribly by aunt Bella they turn  _insane_. Dumbledore is killed right here in the school, in front of my eyes." He closed his eyes tightly. " _I_  was supposed to do it, to kill him to show my loyalty to the Dark Lord, but—but I  _couldn't_ , I  _couldn't_  do it!"

Unable to take it any more, voice trembling, Draco covered his face with his hands and slid down the wall. "They  _die_ , Lupin. They  _all_  die  _horribly_!"

Apparently in shock, Lupin slid down the wall, sitting next to Draco, eyes wide. "What are we going to do?"

"Do?" Draco asked, voice hoarse, confused. Why wasn't Lupin condemning him and angry at him?

"Why does the Dark Lord target James and Lily?" Lupin asked.

"Because they'd gone up against him three times and had come out every single time alive. The people were looking to them as their leaders. And also, most importantly, there was a prophecy about their son, that he would be the only one who could destroy the Dark Lord." Draco wiped at his eyes.

"Well, at least, I think we don't have to worry about that prophecy anymore," Lupin whispered. "James doesn't-he isn't-not anymore-not with  _Lily_."

Draco looked at the werewolf in confusion.

"Peter, we, we have to do something about that. Peter isn't, he's not a bad guy, he's just easily intimidated, manipulated. I-I will talk to him, I'll get through to him." Lupin was already making plans. "What else? What about Snape?"

"That's something I don't understand," Draco whispered. "He's supposed to have joined the junior Death Eaters by now, but he hasn't."

"How do you know he hasn't?" Lupin asked, eyes intense.

"They wouldn't allow him to be with Evans if he was, at this moment purity of blood is all that matters. If he was a Death Eater, even if he hadn't taken the Dark Mark, it would be asking for a death wish to be seen even  _looking_  at her."

"This is  _wonderful."_ Lupin suddenly smiled, turning to Draco and grabbing his hands. "Don't you see? Already  _two_  things, two  _major_  things, have changed! Already the future must have changed drastically!"

"Potter can still end up with Evans and Snape would then have no reason to not become a Death Eater," Draco protested.

Lupin smiled a secretive smile. " _Believe me_ , there is  _no way_  James is going to end up with Lily. That future has changed  _forever_. There is  _no_  prophecy child of theirs to be targeted by the Dark Lord."

Draco's eyes widened.

No… _Harry_?

Sure, Potter Junior had always been a thorn in his side, but Draco, Draco had never  _truly_  wanted him dead!

"And Snape isn't a Death Eater." Lupin was grinning from ear to ear. "Now all we have to do is get Wormtail out of this mess and we'll have changed our futures  _completely_!"

"Lupin…"

"Leave Wormtail to me, I'll fix his situation," Lupin promised before surprising Draco by hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

 _Why are you thanking me?_  Draco's eyes widened in shock as his hands went around the other boy awkwardly. " _Remus_?"

Lupin gave him another hug and from that moment on he was  _Remus_. Draco followed the werewolf to the Commons and was only a little relieved to not find Potter anywhere. That way he was able to go straight to his dorm and not have to see the one person he-.

 _Damn the Potters_.

If Draco had thought that Potter was going to respect his desire to be left alone after what'd happened in the Infirmary, he was sorely disappointed. The very next morning he was having breakfast in the great hall, sitting between Lily and Frank, when Potter strode into the place and made a huge fool of himself by asking him in front of everyone to be his date to Hogsmeade.

The guy had  _no shame_.

Draco had told him to stop playing around and had stormed out of the great hall. He'd then decided to go to Hogsmeade with Lily and Snape, staying clear of the Marauders, as Potter and his group called themselves. Lily and Snape were all too happy to help Draco stay away from Potter the whole time, and the three had a great time, spending most of their time at the bookstore and ending the evening at the Three Broomsticks.

Potter was there with Black, Remus and a pale and slightly ashamed looking Pettigrew who was sticking close to a reassuring looking Remus.

At first Draco had thought that Potter had gotten the point and was leaving him alone.

And then the drinks and appetizers began being sent their way. And what was worse was that Potter and Black had Madam Rosmerta completely bought, so no matter  _how_  many times Draco told her not to bring anything Potter ordered for him she kept doing it.

"Wow, he never use to do this at all for  _me_." Evans seemed to have no qualms with drinking and eating the things Potter had sent over for Draco-the things the blonde wouldn't touch. "Are you  _sure_  he's pranking you and he isn't serious?"

Even  _Snape_  looked a little curious as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Lily, this is  _Potter_  we're talking about," Draco growled, tapping his fingers against the surface of the table. " _When_  is he  _ever_  serious? Severus, back me up here."

There was silence as the Gryffindor and Slytherin looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Draco asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"You-you called us by our first names." Lily grinned before throwing herself onto a shocked Draco and hugging him tightly. "I'm so  _happy_."

Severus just smirked and raised his goblet at Draco.

Draco awkwardly hugged Lily back, surprised, now that he thought about it, that a muggleborn was one of his best friends. If anyone back home would have seen him now, as a Gryffindor, hugging a muggleborn,  _smiling_ …

_I don't give a damn._

He wasn't in his world anymore.

He wasn't Draco  _Malfoy_  anymore.

He was Draco  _Mallory_ , a Gryffindor who actually had  _friends_  who cared about him because of  _him_  and were not intimidated by his family name-and most importantly,  _he_  cared for  _them_.

It was time to admit that…especially to himself.

For the first time that evening, laughing with Severus and Lily, ignoring Potter and the Marauders (minus Remus, whom he said hello and goodbye to), did Draco admit to himself that he didn't  _want_  to go back to his own time.

Of course, during the stretch of the next couple of months as Potter continued stubbornly to ask him out on dates or to be his boyfriend, well, Draco's patience was sorely tested. Why couldn't James just be serious for once in his life? Was he just this fun to tease?

It was also hard for Draco to admit to himself that the reason he'd felt so hurt and angry at this was because that pranked kiss in the Infirmary had actually made Draco  _feel_  something. And all Potter did was desecrate that moment for the blonde with his childish antics.

At least the distance between him and Potter didn't damage the strong relationship Draco had with Remus. The two would meet up secretly every night in the Room of Requirements to go over everything Draco knew about the future. Draco was the informant, telling Remus all he needed to know to change the future, and Remus the agent working with Sirius (who joined them as well sometimes) to change the few things they could while still in Hogwarts.

Peter soon joined the group as well, apparently Remus had gotten to him right as the Slytherins were trying their first approach at getting him to their side, so Peter Pettigrew hadn't joined the junior Death Eaters.

Yet another big thing had changed in the future.

And Peter could tell them the little that the scouts had told him to try and lure him into their group.

But tonight it was only Remus and Draco, and they'd stayed out later than usual, Draco telling Remus about Harry Potter and about Remus' own time teaching in Hogwarts and Sirius' escape from Azkaban. Everything was in more detail now, as Draco informed him of the events of the future, and of his own work in helping the Dark Lord win.

"It wasn't your fault, Draco," Remus whispered as they sat before the fire. "He would have hurt your mother if you'd failed."

"But it's because of  _me_  that Hogwarts was invaded." Draco had never been able to speak of his guilt, of the guilt of having so many deaths on his hands, but with Remus he felt he could just let it out.

He hadn't even known that he was crying until Remus was hugging him.

The Malfoy in him cringed against what it considered  _pity_  being shown to a weaker person.

But Draco hugged back, knowing it was a friend comforting another.

Finally they drew apart and stood up, Remus flinging his arm Draco's shoulders as they made their way out of the Room of Requirements.

And then they stopped as they saw Potter leaning against the opposite wall in the shadows, arms folded over his chest, a dark glint in his brown eyes as he stared at them.

"I trusted you, Remus."

Draco narrowed his eyes in confusion, wondering what Potter meant by that.

Remus pulled away from Draco and shook his head. "You got this all wrong James."

"Remus, I'm going ahead," Draco announced, about to walk passed Potter when the dark haired boy grabbed his arm and threw him back into the wall.

"So  _he's_  'Remus'?" Potter growled at Draco, pinning him against the wall.

"James stop it!" Remus sounded exasperated. "Nothing is going on between us! We're just  _friends_."

"It didn't look like  _that_  'Remus'," James hissed. "You two have been sneaking off together every day!"

"This is none of your business Potter!" Draco finally got out of his shock and growled up at the stronger boy. "Let go of me."

" _No._ " James tightened his hold on him. "Not until you realize that I'm not fucking around with you! I'm serious! I  _like_  you! And I won't let you escape me any longer! I won't let you fall in love with Remus!"

Draco's eyes widened. Not so much because of what James had said, but because of the look in his brown eyes. They were dead serious, hurt, and determined. " _James_?"

Potter's face was agonized for a moment before he lowered his face to Draco's and their lips in a binding, claiming, possessive and desperate kiss that left Draco breathless. Neither noticed Remus' smile as the werewolf slipped away to give them privacy, both too caught up with each other as Potter let go of his hold on Draco's hands and concentrated on cupping his face.

Draco's whole world was spinning as something within him that'd gone hard with James' absence softened and finally began to live again. It was then that he finally admitted to himself that the reason why the thought of James pranking him like that hurt so much was because  _Draco really did have feelings for him_.

Draco grabbed fistfuls of James' robes and pulled him closer, opening his mouth more to the claiming kiss, tongues dueling as James kept him pinned to the wall with his body and Draco gave in.

Finally, when they were in desperate need of breath, James pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Draco's. "I  _really_  like you, Dray. And I've missed you like  _hell_."

Draco found himself smiling softly, looking up into James's face. "Me too, you idiot."

James' face broke out into a large grin and then he was swooping down and claiming Draco's lips again, more fiercely this time.

Somehow, by the next morning, everyone knew that Draco had finally given into James. Apparently everyone had seen it coming, even the  _Slytherins_  had made bets about when Potter would wear down the blonde's resistance.

It was,  _amazing_ , to be in a relationship with James. Most of the time Draco  _still_  wanted to hit the prat over his head with something hard and blunt, but usually James managed to  _coax_  his violent tendencies out of him with a kiss-putting it tamely.

Of course, Draco had tried telling James about the truth. He hadn't wanted them to start something and then it would all go to hell because of something about his past-or-er- _future_ , but Draco had been shocked to find out that James  _already knew_.

Apparently the  _prat_  had an  _Invisibility Cloak_ , and he'd been using it to follow Draco (like a deranged stalker) and had been there the night the blonde had gotten out of the Infirmary and had confessed everything to Remus.

James had known all along, and yet he hadn't cared, he'd  _still_  started what he'd called a 'courtship'.

It was probably around that time that Draco finally admitted to himself that he was in love with James.

Together they all worked, changing things about the future, eventually Lily and Severus, and Frank and Alice being brought into the group before the middle of the year. Surprisingly enough  _no one_  found Draco's being from the future surprising, and were all eager to help make sure the future Draco came from didn't come true.

They graduated and they all joined the Order of the Phoenix, headed by Dumbledore himself. With the information Draco had they started the search for the Horcrux, the Basilisk being the first to be destroyed.

No prophecy was ever made of a child to destroy the Dark Lord.

In the end it was the Order of the Phoenix who went after The Dark Lord on October 31st, 1981, the same night he had killed James and Lily in the original timeline. The battle was long and arduous, and many fell from both sides. But in the end it was  _Voldemort_  who fell by an Avada from James' wand, and without any of his horcruxs to fall back on, his reign of terror ended forever.

"It's over," Draco whispered, looking around him as the Order rounded up the few Death Eaters who'd survived, ready to ship them to Azkaban.

"Yeah, it is," James agreed, coming up behind Draco and encircling him with his arms. He pressed a kiss to the blonde's neck and sighed in contentment. "We did it, we changed the future."

Draco still couldn't believe it.

"A world in which Alice and Frank can raise little Neville." James smiled at the thought of the Longbottom's newborn son. "And a world in which Snape and Evans can have their little hell spawn."

Draco still couldn't believe  _that_  one.

Severus and Lily  _expecting a child_.

He sighed.

"And thanks to the werewolves helping us against Voldemort's vampires the Ministry has promised to make them equal citizens." James hugged Draco tightly. "Have I told you I love you?"

Draco's cheeks still blushed scarlet whenever those words were said, so he remained silent amongst the cheering of the Wizarding World.

The good thing was that James not only knew that Draco loved him, but he understood his reservation when it came to displaying affection in public.

Sometimes one just couldn't undo the years of mental conditioning done to one as a child, and growing up a Malfoy had taught Draco to  _never_  show emotion while in public.

Not where someone else could spot his weakness and use it against him.

And if Draco had one weakness, one thing he'd do  _anything_  for, it was  _James._

They were about to embark on a new and fascinating future together.

It scared Draco a little bit-not that he'd ever actually  _admit_  it.

"Good work Potter, Mallory." Moody, a fellow Auror and member of the Order, grinned. "The world is now safe-for the time being. Doesn't mean we mustn't be on constant vigilance though. Some of those scumbag Death Eaters apparated before we could put up the anti-aparating spell while rounding them up. We still have some work on our hands."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." James grinned, hugging Draco tighter.

Draco refused to look at Moody, completely embarrassed.

Moody grinned at them. "Why don't you two let us handle this? Tomorrow you'll be bogged down with reporters and you need your rest. Go and Apparate to the headquarters, it'll be safe there. You can have a good night's sleep."

"Oh,  _sleeping_  is the last thing on  _my_  mind," James announced with a chuckle before nibbling on Draco's neck seductively.

Draco's eyes widened in horror, his cheeks going crimson, but before he could turn around and hex the savior of the Wizarding World, James had Aparated them to their bedroom in the Order's headquarters and Draco was beneath James, mouths fused as one, and the blonde couldn't find the desire to hurt him anymore.

With a tortured groan as James reached between their bodies to cup him, Draco gave up and gave in.

 _I'll hex him tomorrow_.


End file.
